pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition
| image = Pokemon Yellow.jpg | caption = Pokémon Yellow box art cover. | generation = Generation I | players = 2 players | platform = Gameboy | category = RPG | developer = Game Freak | publisher = Nintendo | japanese release date = September 12, 1998 | north america release date = October 1, 1999 | european release date = June 16, 2000 | south korean release date = N/A | australian release date = September 3, 1999 | cero = N/A | esrb = E | acb = G | oflc = G8+ | pegi = 3 | grb = N/A | japanese image = Pokemon Yellow JP.PNG | japanese caption = Pokémon Yellow Japanese box art cover. }} Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition, simply referred to as Pokémon Yellow, is the third instalment in the international Pokémon franchise and the fourth in the Japan releases. It is only for GB. Pokémon Yellow is notable as it is the first of the series to allow Pokémon to walk alongside the player character, as well as having an -type Pokémon being the starter Pokémon, as opposed to a -type, -type, or -type, Pokémon Yellow is very similar to its predecessors, using the same locations and sequences of them, however, Pokémon Yellow expands upon the basis of the original pair to become more similar to the anime series. Much like Ash Ketchum's adventures in the Kanto region, the player character begins the game with a Pikachu, who grows more fond of the character over time and refuses to return to its Poké Ball, and has frequent run-ins with Jessie, James and Meowth. Additionally, the starter Pokémon of the original pair, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, can all be found in-game. Charmander is received from a poor trainer, Bulbasaur is received from nurses and Squirtle is received from Officer Jenny after defeating Lt. Surge in the Vermillion City gym. Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Trivia * Pokémon Yellow is the first game in the series to have only one starter Pokémon. * Pokémon Yellow is the only game to have a pure -type Pokémon as the version mascot. * Pokémon Yellow is the only game to have a starter Pokémon that needs an Evolution Stone to evolve. * It is impossible to complete the Pokédex without doing the Mew Glitch. * The gym leaders' Pokémon's levels in'' Pokémon Yellow '' are generally higher than those in Pokémon Red/Blue. *''Pokémon Yellow'' is the first game to feature your starter following the player, the second being Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Pokémon Yellow is the only game where Pikachu won't evolve, the only way to make it evolve is to trade it, evolve it, then send it back to Yellow. * During the game, you are able to obtain Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle in different locations, so you are truly able to complete your Pokédex. * it's very hard kicking off your game as the first leader is Brock and he may have ground-rock types. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation I